


Quick Learner

by flooj9235



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, Bastila admits she's clueless. Written as femslash, but is relatively ambiguous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Learner

"...Is anyone around?" she asked as we made our way toward the dorm to 'meditate'.

 I reached out with my Force senses, shaking my head a moment later when I'd found the ship was empty.

"Good." She caught my hand in her own and threw an arm around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss.

The want for her that I'd kept at bay for the past who-knows-how-long finally took over and lit a fire inside me. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame, lifting her and carrying her into the dorm.

Something took over both of us and before we knew it, I had her pressed up against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

Our tongues explored each other's mouths, memorizing every little crevice. I groaned into her mouth, fumbling around blindly for the pad, closing and locking the door behind us. We began shedding our clothes, desperate for the feel of skin against our own.

Wrapped up in the moment, she pushed me in the direction of her bunk, and I was vaguely aware of a sense of joy that she was the one initiating the move.

Together, we tumbled onto the bed, still attached at the lips.

My hands started moving of their own accord, and I was just about to rid her of her bra when she tensed and broke our kiss.

"What's wrong?" I panted, the area beneath my waist aching with need.

Bastila blushed. "I just… um. I don't know what I'm doing," she responded meekly, avoiding my gaze as she tried to catch her breath.

I wanted to laugh, but I knew that it would hurt her feelings and might kill the mood. Instead, I smiled, gently tilting her chin up so she would look me in the eye. I kissed her gently, calming her fears through our bond.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered when we broke apart, staring down into her striking, beautiful gray eyes.

She nodded, a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you," I promised her, kissing her again, lingering close to her. "I won't do anything to hurt you, I swear."

"I know," she murmured, pulling me closer and curling her fingers in my hair. "Now shut up and kiss me."

I smiled, obliging her request before making love to her.

After she'd reached her peak and moaned my name, she lifted her head and looked me in the eye, a smile stretching across her face before she reversed our positions.

In the end, it didn't really matter that she didn't know what she was doing; she's a quick learner.

 


End file.
